


Rewritten

by Fangirl_Jess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Going to the past, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Jess/pseuds/Fangirl_Jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was a having a tough day as it is, trying to cure your demon brother while he's trying to kill you wasn't enough now he's in 2006 with his brother just after their father deal and death; before Bobby's,Jo's , Ellen's, Ash's and many more deaths; before Cas and the angels; before the cage; before the apocalypse; before Dean's deals. Will Sam and Dean try to change the future ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This story is where Dean is still a demon and Sam is trying to cure him when they find themselves back when their father just died before Bobby, Jo and Ellen; before Cas and the angels; before Dean’s deal and Sam death. With this knowledge will they try and change the future or do nothing about it.** _   
_**This story is based around 10x03 and 2x02 but there is spoilers for all the seasons but 11 so you have been warned.** _   
_**i don’t own Supernatural or any of the characters anyway I hope you enjoy the story.** _

_**2014**_  
“Oh come on Sammy! Don't you want to have a chat with your older brother? Have a beer?" Demon Dean said as walked around the Bunker with a hammer in his hand looking for his brother as his wicked voice echoed through the building.

Demon Dean approached the room he had been looking for and opened the drawer to see the thing he was looking for had been taken, most likely by Sam himself. Suddenly all the lights turned from a clear,illumining colour to a flashing bright red that signalled… Lockdown .

Demon Dean smiled,”That’s smart Sam shutting everything down so I won't get out. But the thing is Sammy, I don't want to leave. Not until I'm through with you!" He shouted so it echoed through the building, wanting Sam to hear him as he went down to basement knowing that there is where the control panel was that controlled the Bunker’s safety system. He went over to the control panel, turning everything back on so the Bunker was no longer in shut down,”Yeah, that’s more like it” He muttered when he heard the basement door slam shut behind him, he knew it Sam on the other side of door as he heard him locking the door,”That’s your big move?”.

On the other side of the door was Sam holding a small looking blade in his working hand, petrified. He was still trying understand the situation that was happening right at that moment,”Listen to me, Dean! We were getting close, okay? I know you’re still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments.” Sam says but is confused and suspicious when no one replies back, he leans his head closer to the door so he could hear any movements,”Dean ?” he asks when suddenly he jumps back as a hammer peaks through the wooden panels of the door.

Dean looked through the panels of the door to see his brother shocked and holding a pathetic looking knife,”You act like I want to be cured!” He said as continued to break down the door with the hammer,”Personally, I like the disease”.

Sam gulped down his fear and anxiety and said,”Dean, stop that! Look, I don’t want to use this blade on you!”.

Dean just chuckled,”That sucks for you, doesn’t it? ‘Cause you really mean that!”.

 

Sam tried to look brave and fearless but this was his brother, someone who raised him and was there for him after everything so it kind of shook him to the core to see him like… this,”Look, if you come out of that room, I won’t have a choice!”.

 

“Sure you will! And I know which one you’ll make. Isn’t that right, Sammy? But see … Here’s the thing: I’m lucky. Oh, hell, I’m blessed! ‘Cause there’s just enough demon left in me that killing you? Ain’t no choice at all.” Dean said, evil dripping off his tongue as he broke down the last of the door to see Sam running away once again into the maze of the Bunker.

 

Dean gave a short, angry smile as he runs a hand through his hair and walks off trying to find Sam once again, his insides burning like hell’s fire with rage,”Sammy !” He called out, walking through hallway after hallway finding nothing,” Come on, Sammy! Let’s have a beer, talk about it. I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this game!”.

Sam was breathing heavily against one of the hallways’ wall as he looks down the hall to see it empty and not his demon brother. He turns around just ducking in time as Dean strikes his hammer at Sam’s head instead it lodges itself into the wall where his head was as Sam reacts on instinct, pushing his knife against Dean throat.  
Unexpectedly a white light flashes into the room making Dean and Sam land in a heap on the floor, not noticing the change of scenery Sam gets up quickly putting the knife back against Dean’s throat.

Dean smiles,”Well … Look at you. Do it! It’s all you, Sammy !”.

Sam hesitates as he slowly takes the knife away from Dean’s throat, Dean smiles as his eyes turned from green to soulless black. With his demon force he pushed Sam into the bookcase opposite to him, knocking him out. Dean chuckles darkly as he picks up Sam’s knife and walks towards him when suddenly a burning, agonising pain swept through his body; he could see the stream coming off his body as he roared in pain; his world and vision went dark.

 _ **2006**_  
Dean and Sam argued for what it seems like the millionth time to Bobby, it was about the same thing as always. Their father’s death.  
Bobby knew they were grieving but fighting wasn’t going to help well that why they’re both,”Idjits “ He muttered but it was barely heard over Sam’s and Dean’s loud, angry voice.

“You are not fine, just admit it !” Sam shouted at Dean.

“I AM !” Dean shouted, his voice getting even louder than before, “ So why don’t you just leave me alone and mind your own fuckin buisness. I mean it’s not like you cared about Dad at all.”

“That’s not true” Sam said , he couldn’t believe Dean said that to him. He loved his Dad even after every fight they had.

“Well that seems unlikely because the last time you saw him, you nearly started an argument with him” Dean stated, once those left his mouth he instantly regretted it seeing Sam’s face just added to guilt. He was just angry at himself because of everything and the best way for him to cope with it, is hiding it.

Bobby decided enough was enough,”Boys…” He started to say when a bright light filled the room, blinding them for a few seconds. Bobby blinked a few times to get his vision to re focus however when it did though he thought he was going senile for a moment because the light revealed two older versions of Sam and Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Past meets their future selves well meet a overgrown Moose and a Demon Squirrel.

A/N Here is Chapter 2 of Rewritten, I would just like to note that Dean doesn’t tell Sam about how he got out the devil’s trap for a reason anyway I hope you enjoy.  
I don’t own Supernatural or any of it’s characters

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes maybe everything that’s happened lately had gone to his head however when he looked around to see Bobby’s and Dean’s faces he knew his mind wasn’t making this up.  
What looked like a older version of Dean pushed the older version of him into the wall knocking him out while Older Dean picked up a knife revealing his black eyes, “ Demon” Sam thought as he grabbed the holy water from the table and sprayed it over the demon making it wither in pain while he had the chance he grabbed a baseball bat and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out as well.

Sam breathed a heavy sigh as dropped the bat on the floor and return to stand next to Bobby and Dean.  
“Did I just imagine all of this or what ?” Dean asked.

“No, they’re real” Sam answered.

“I’ve never seen any Demon just appear in flash of white light. Tie them both up and let’s see what we are up against” Bobby ordered, getting two chairs and some rope.

When Older Sam _**(A/N He’ll just be called Sam while younger one will be Sammy)** _ woke up to see himself tied to a chair, he groaned knowing that Dean must of got him however what surprised him was to see Dean in the same predicament he was in. Now that he looks around, Sam can see he isn’t in the bunker anymore but Bobby’s house but how was it when it was destroyed then he remembered the flash of white light. He knew he had time travelled again.

“One of them is awake, guys !”

Sam whipped his head around to see 27 year old Dean holding a gun at him, he knew that voice sounded familiar. Fuck, Sam knew he was in trouble when he saw his 23 year old self and Bobby come in, “this day just gets better and better,” He thought.

“Look demon, you just barked up the wrong tree so I guess you spill why you’re here” Dean snarled, clicking the safety off on his gun.

“Look, I’m a hunter as well so just put your gun down” Sam assured.

“How do you know we’re hunters ?” Sammy asked.

“The devils trap, the holy water and the supernatural books explained it pretty clearly” Sam answered, and also because you're my brother and me, Sam added in his head, “ Test me if you don’t trust me” Sam stated.

“We already did” Bobby admitted, “ Just tells us who you are first, ?”

Sam sighed, he’d have to tell them the truth sooner or later , “ My name is Sam Winchester, I am from the year 2014”.

“Prove it” Dean growled, not believing until he got some evidence.

“My birthday is May 2nd 1983, My first word was Dean, When we met our mother’s ghost the first thing she said to me was Sam I’m sorry and I said for what ?” Sam said, he finally understood why his mother had said those words to him, if only he had found out a few years before when he needed it.  
Sammy was shocked this was him from the future, he stepped forwards cautiously despite Dean’s protests and circled his future self pulling his shirt down to see his birthmark on his neck.

“It’s him” Sammy said, taking the ropes off his older version and helping him up.

“Thanks” Sam thanked him as he dusted himself off.

“So what are you doing here kid ?” Bobby asked, hugging him making Sam smile, he misses Bobby everyday.

“I don’t know,” Sam said, “ I think that white light was a transportation spell”.

“Shouldn’t this be like… impossible” Dean inquired making Sam laugh, if only he knew.

“Is that who I think it is ?” Sammy asked pointing towards unconscious Future Dean, Sam looked at him and nodded stiffly, his jaw tense. Dean noticed the exchange between the two Sams, he gasped looking at his future self.

“No ! That isn’t me, Please tell me I’m just possessed” Dean pleaded but noticing Sam’s body language, he knew the answer. He was a Demon.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to kill me” Dean said like it was nothing ignoring Sammy and Bobby’s shocked faces while Sam knew he’d said that once he find out.

“NO !” Sammy shouted, not wanting to kill his brother in the future.

“ If you two won’t do it, I will !” Dean argued looking between both Sams.

“You wouldn’t even know how so stop kidding yourself” Sam said, knowing he couldn’t just exorcism him and that they didn’t have Ruby’s knife until later, “ Anyway I am so close at curing him.”

“Curing” Bobby said shocked,” You can cure a Demon”.

“ Yeah a lot changed in the future” Sam said, not knowing the dark meaning behind it, “ Look you’ve just got to give me some time”.  
Dean sighed as looked at his future self once again, “ Ok”.

Sam sighed a breath of release not wanting to pick a fight with his brother and the odds of him winning were slim because of his broken shoulder.  
“Ok, I just need some purified Blood and a syringe,” Sam said, “please let luck be on my side for once,” he thought.

“ Got it” Bobby stated, getting a weird look from Sammy and Dean.

Sam chuckled, “ Of course, you have ”.

When Demon Dean started to wake, he noticed himself tied to chair with Sam watching him once again, “Deja Vu, much.” He thought

“Heya Sammy, last I saw you took a knock to the head” Demon Dean smiled, “ How is it”,  
Sam clenched his jaw as Sammy, Past Dean and Bobby came into the room making Demon Dean smirk with glee, oh this will be so much fun he thought knowing that Past him will be so easy to rile up just after Dad’s death.

“ Ahh I see we’re in the past while Bobby’s alive and kicking” Demon Dean said smirking more at Sammy’s and Dean’s horrified faces; Sam just looked down, sad and upset; Bobby didn’t really care knowing that one day he’d have to die, “ I see you haven’t told them about it, about anything actually” Demon Dean guessed, enjoying every minute of this, “ About Azazel, Ruby and of course the demon blo…”

Demon Dean roared as he felt the streaming holy water soak his skin, he looked up to see Sam with a flask of it, trying to keep calm but Demon Dean knew that he was angry, “ Am I getting on nerves Sammy boy,” He asked smirking evilly as he turned to his past self, “ Remember what Daddy said to you kid and do it while you can” Demon Dean told Dean making his stern face blanch; Dean had been trying to avoid his older self because he still couldn’t handle seeing himself like that.

“ I’ll never do that” Dean said gritting his teeth, he would never kill Sam and he didn’t understand why his Dad even said those words to him.

“ Why don’t you follow orders and be a good little soldier” Demon Dean said, “ I mean that’s all you can do right but see while being a demon, you feel free not weighed down by.. them” Demon Dean nodded to Sam and Sammy while Dean bristled in anger.

“ I will never become you,” Dean growled.

“ Well I’m sorry to say but I am you,” Demon Dean stated, he rolled his tense shoulders, “ As much as I love chit chat, I’ve got to be on my way so…”

Demon Dean’s eyes turned back as he flicked his wrist sending Sam, Sam, Dean and Bobby into a wall; Demon Dean got out his bounds that were tying him to the chair and walked over to Sam, who was trying to get his vision to re focus when he felt a hand roughly grabs his head as he was forced to look up into his brother’s soulless, black eyes.

“ You know all of this could been averted if you would just… let… me… go” Demon Dean stated, punching Sam in the face and stomach repeatedly making his nose, lip bleed and bruising him pretty badly.Sam sluggishly tried to make Demon Dean let go of him as he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

“You realise this is all your fault,you can’t save me or yourself” Demon Dean said, digging his fingers into Sam’s broken shoulder as Sam gritted his teeth trying to stop the cry of agony escaping his lips. Demon Dean smirked at Sam’s pain when he felt a presence behind him, he let go of Sam and in a quick motion stopping the attacker.

Sammy shook out of his dazed vision as he heard his future self crying out, he got up and took the flask of holy water and a silver knife as he advanced on Demon Dean when suddenly he was stopped by Demon Dean, who had a grabbed Sammy’s collar.

“Big mistake, kid” Demon Dean whispered into Sammy’s ear as pushed Sammy into the dearest bookshelf, hearing a deafening crack as he hit it. Demon Dean looked down at Sam who was groaning and clutching his chest, Demon Dean smirked as he advanced on Sam who’s eyes were glazed with pain; he picked him up by the throat and slammed him into the wall, choking him as well, he pushed Bobby back with his incredible strength as he tried get him off Sammy.  
Sam could see his younger being choked as he felt his windpipe closing, “whatever happens to their past selves must happen to them,” He thought.He felt his vision go more and more blurry as unconscious fought with him.

Demon Dean chuckled as he looked down at Sammy’s pale face and struggle of him and Sam to regain their breath when suddenly Demon Dean felt a prick in his neck and a burning sensation that travelled around his system, he dropped Sammy and turned around to see Dean holding an empty syringe that was once full of purified blood in.

Dean’s _**( A/N Future Dean will be in italics from now)**_ black eyes shimmered back to their normal,green colour; Dean looked around confused noticing himself in Bobby’s house with his 27 year old self, 23 year old Sam, and Bobby.

“What the...” _Dean_ muttered confused when his eyes landed on a bloody beaten Sam who was clutching his chest on the floor, leaning against the wall.

“ Welcome back Dean”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguements, Alcohol and Idjits

A/N Here is Chapter 3 of Rewritten, thank you for your great support and reviews. Now I know you’re all worried about Cas in the storyline but it will work out anyway I hope you enjoy.  
I don’t own Supernatural or any of it’s characters

 _Dean_ paced around Bobby’s study, massaging his head that was throbbing, “ Are you telling me, we’ve time travelled again ?” _Dean_ asked as he turned to Sam who has a ice pack on his nose and looking through some of Bobby’s books. _Dean_ still felt guilty for his actions ,no matter if he was a Demon or not but with a push and Bobby’s glare which could still make grown men piss their pants, he sucked it up and pushed the guilt down like everything else.

“Yeah” Sam admitted the same time as Dean exclaimed, “Again !”.  
“I need a drink” _Dean_ said as he got one of Bobby’s whiskey bottles from the shelf.  
“You’re not the only one, boy” Bobby said picking another stack of books, he still couldn’t believe it was them from the future well they’ve definitely matured but to him they were still Idjits.

“No kidding” Dean muttered, sitting next to Sammy whose ribs had been bandaged.He still couldn’t get those words out of his head about following orders and being a good little soldier. Bobby got two glasses for himself and _Dean_ but he rejected and just chugged the alcohol down straight from the bottle, Dean was surprised how his future self did that without wincing; I mean he could drink he knew that but straight from the bottle, he couldn’t do that without throwing up a few minutes later. _Dean_ offered Sam the bottle making Sam look up from one of Bobby’s book, Sam raised an eyebrow.

 _Dean_ shrugged, “ For the pain”. _Dean_ knew Sam knew he was lying for their younger selves because both of them had been through pain that nobody could understand until they felt it. Sam took the bottle and chugged down a small amount of the alcohol, he wiped his face off with his hand and gave the bottle back to Bobby.  
“ Ok, what do you think sent us back into time ? .” _Dean_ asked, ignoring Sammy ‘s shocked face from seeing himself chug down any time of strong alcohol without getting drunk straight away, “ Could it be Crowley ?”.

“No I don’t think so” Sam said , “ Maybe it’s the angels”.

“Whoa, whoa !” Dean shouted interrupting the two future comers, “ Angels don’t exist”.

“ Yeah they do and they’re dicks” _Dean_ explained, he had totally forgotten that his younger version didn’t believe in angels until his return from Hell.

“But..” Dean argued, if angels existed then they would have saved their mom.

“ Well if demons exist then why shouldn’t angels, boy” Bobby inquired, Dean still didn’t believe him but knew he’d just be ignored if he started a fight.

Sam couldn’t remember something, it was like a itch at the back of his head which was very annoying, “ Cas !” he suddenly shouted making everyone in the room look at him weirdly, “ No I remember calling Cas to help me with curing you before you escaped so he’ll probably be at the bunker right now in our time” Sam explained to Dean .  
“Who’s Cas and What’s the bunker ?” Sammy asked who had been strangely quiet until now, he still couldn’t wrap his head around this. First his future self and future brother time travel to this time. Second his brother is a demon but no then he’s human because you now can cure demon in the future. Third Bobby may be alive or dead in the future. Finally Angels are real.

“ Cas is the only friendly angel out there who doesn’t hate us and the bunker is where we live now ,”Sam explained to Sammy.

“The bunker is like our own personal Batcave” _Dean_ said, he turned to Bobby who was in the corner, drinking his whiskey, “ You’d love the library there, Bobby I mean it’s Nerdtopia for that Geek over there” _Dean_ pointed who was still reading some of Bobby’s books kind of proving a point.

“I’m not a Geek, Jerk” Sam argued, Ok maybe he was but he wasn’t going to admit that to Dean .

“Bitch” _Dean_ replied back making Dean and Sammy laugh at least that hasn’t changed in the future however Bobby could see some kind of strain on their brotherhood that was once so close.

“Is it true about Bobby dead in the future ?” Sammy asked timidly, the room grew quiet with tension as Sammy spoke those words. Dean looked at his future selves faces, Sam was looking down at his book again guilty while _Dean_ well he was standing just like before but Dean could see in _Dean’s_ eyes guilt and sadness .

“It is isn’t it ?” Dean asked his voice quiet , some part of him knew it was true while an other half told him it wasn’t and that it was a joke, a nasty, untrue, bullshit joke.

“It’s true” _Dean_ admitted the same time Sam lied, “ No”. Sam and Dean looked at each other shocked because of their answers.

“ Why the hell not tell them ?” _Dean_ asked, He knew he shouldn’t tell them but the harm of trying and getting some reactions for the crazy shit we’ve done for example Oz.

“Because we can’t change the future, no matter how much we try.” Sam said.

“You know what, Fuck it !” _Dean_ shouted making Sammy, Dean and Bobby jump, “ I don’t care. I am telling them the future and I am saving our friends, family. We may be too late to save Jess,” _Dean_ said making Sammy flinch as Jess burning flashed into his mind, “ Dad and maybe we can’t change Mom’s fate but we can save boatload of other people that we couldn’t before,”.

Sam thought about it long and hard, changing the future sounded amazing I mean after all the shit they’ve been through however what if things became worst and the apocalypse came soon than it should have been. Dean looked between Dean and Sam, the fight earlier still hadn’t escaped his mind in spite of everything that had happened in the past few hours maybe he should forgive Sammy because by the looks of it things aren’t great in the future and it seems like we’ll only have each other but that’ll just lead to an extreme chick-flick moment. _Dean_ looked closely at Sam expression and was shocked, “ You don’t want to change the future”.

Sam sighed, “ What if things turn worse if we do change it.”

“I can’t believe you,” _Dean_ said angrily, “ It still be better than the bullshit future we have right now.”

“What about Azazel … ” Sam inputted

“Who’s Azazel ?” Sammy asked, that name popped up in an earlier conversation with Demon Dean.

“Yellow eyes” Sam answered.

“That’s his name ?” Dean asked, well at least we know his name now however it doesn’t really matter now does it, Dad’s still dead.

“Anyway” Sam said getting back to the earlier conversation at hand, “ We don’t have the colt at this time or Ruby’s knife,”.

 _Dean_ rubbed his face in exhaustion and sighed, “ The car is still wrecked right ?” he asked his younger self, Dean nodded in reply.

“Come on, we’ve got work to do” _Dean_ said going outside,to fix the Impala with Dean.

Sammy sighed and stopped Dean from following , “ Maybe you shouldn’t,” he put his hand on Dean's shoulder but he just shrugged it off and carried on , leaving Sam, Sam and Bobby.

“Leave him be, Boy” Bobby said, shaking his head at how foolish both of them were being, “ Ok, let’s find out why you’re both here and how to get you, two idjits, home”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to yourself and Chick-flicks moments

_**A/N Hi guys, I would like to just thank you for all the positive feedback I have been getting anyway I hope you like Chapter 4 of Rewritten and enjoy.**_  
**_I don’t own Supernatural or any of the characters._**

 _Dean_ rubbed his forehead that was coated with sweat and oil as he tried to get rid of the dents on the left side of the car, “ So” He heard a faint voice from underneath the car as Dean rolled out from underneath, “ Who win the Superbowl this year ?” he asked.

 _Dean_ chuckled , “Well The Seahawks don’t”.

“Great, I’m winning lots of money this year” Dean said getting the screwdriver from the toolbox and going underneath the car once more. Dean sighed, he wants to know about the future and what it is like but from the way they were talking already sounded like a shit one but fuck it anyway, “ At least tell me something else about the future ?” Dean asked but all he got was silence, “ What about the angels and how did we ruffle their feathers, literally”.

“I guess they’re just jealous of our charming looks ” _Dean_ joked.

Both Deans laughed but that died down quickly and they carried on working in silent.

 _Dean_ sighed, “ The first time I met the angels is because they pulled me out of perdition”.

Dean rolled from under the car and looked at _Dean_ with a confused look written over his face, “ Perdition isn't’ that…” Dean then realised what it was, “Hell”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Sammy were in Bobby’s library, reading through his books trying to find something or anything that could help Sam and Dean get back to their time.

“I know you don’t want to change the future but” Sammy blurted out, “ I got to know…”

“What are Azazel’s plans for you,” Sam interrupted him, he knew his younger self was going to ask him this since he told him,yellow eyes’ name, “ I bet you, _Dean_ is telling his younger self all about the future. So why shouldn’t I tell you as well,don’t want you to miss out.”

Sam sighed, he knows what his reaction will be to all this and it wouldn’t be good. “ On the night of Mom’s death, Azazel came into our nursery and fed us…” Sam paused and sighed once more, “ Demon blood.”

“What,” Sammy whispered disgusted, he felt like he was going to throw up because he knew that he had this evil, infested thing inside of him all this time. He just wanted to rip out his insides and scrub them clean, “ I have demon blood inside me.”

“That’s why you have visions and it isn’t just us. There are millions out there just the same as us and Max,” Sam answered.

“I’m… I’m” Sammy stuttered, shaking his head in denial, he didn’t know what to think.

“You are nothing Boy, you are still the stubborn idjit from before.” Bobby said striding in from the kitchen and interrupting the Sams conversation, carrying three bottles of beer.

Sammy opened his mouth to protest but Bobby wasn’t having any of it, “ You are not a Demon and don’t you ever think you are.” He then turned to Sam, “ Both of you”.

“Anyway in the next few months you meet other special children, just like you. They are called Andy, Ava, Jake and Lily”. Sam explained to his younger self, Sam noted those names in his head making sure to remember them for the future.

“Azazel sends us all to Cold Oak where we find out he didn’t need an army, he just needed a leader, one leader or the next King of Hell. It was a competition and only one person was to survive. Lilly got hung for trying to leave; Andy was killed by a demon on Ava’s orders; Jake snapped Ava’s neck and I got stabbed in the back by Jake.” Sam said.

“But how you’re here, still breathing ?” Sammy asked.

Bobby then realised it, if Sam had died then Dean would have been alone and grieving and we all know what grief does even to the best of people, “He didn’t, please tell me that he didn’t go and deal his life away like that,”

“Do what ?” Sammy asked , looking at Bobby and Sam then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Sam looked at his future self who only said the answer in his eyes which read loud and clear, yes.

“That son of bitch” Sammy uttered, he got up from his chair and walked outside to find his brother.

“Sam don’t” Bobby tried to call him back but he wouldn’t listen making him and Sam get up and follow him outside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked at his future self, “ Well I always knew I’d end up in the pit somehow.” He said taking a sip of his beer, “ Guess I’ll get to see Dad again”.

 _Dean_ scrubbed his dirty hands, “ The reason we went to hell was because we made a deal to save Sam’s life who dies by being stabbed in the back in a few months.”

Dean turned to his future self , shocked almost dropping his beer, “What ?”.

 _Dean_ was about to answer him when he saw Sammy, Bobby and Sam coming towards them.

“How could you do that ?” Sammy asked pushing Dean, who could clearly see the tears in his eyes, “ You self- righteous Jerk.” Sammy pushed him with each word he spoke as more tears flowed down from his eyes.

 _Dean_ turned to Sam, “ I guess you told him then.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Sam answered, “ Look I know what I said about changing the future was a bad thing but maybe…”.

“So basically you’re saying I was right all along” _Dean_ pointed out, smirking making Sam roll his eyes at him.

“It’s not like I don’t come back” Dean said, noticing Sammy ‘s tears, “ Anyway what do you think I do ?”.

“Keep Living !” Sammy shouted , “ Not just go and deal your life away. I’ve just lost Dad, I can’t lose you too”.

“I’m not even suspended be alive,” Dean blurted out and then muttered, “ At least after this my life might mean something and maybe I may do some good with it”.

“And what it didn’t before” Bobby said joining the conversation, he couldn’t believe Dean thought so little about himself, “Have you got such a low opinion of yourself. Are you that screwed it the head ?!”.

“I can’t let him die” Dean whispered sadly as his own tears came through no matter how hard he tried to stop them to.

“Yes, you are” Sammy declared, he doesn’t care what happens to him in end if it means that Dean’s going to just throw his life away.

“No, we aren’t,” _Dean_ said, deciding that’s enough for that extreme chick-flick moment, “ We are not letting you die at all because we’re going to change it”.

“I thought you weren’t going to change the future ?” Sammy asked.

“Well we’ve changed our minds”. Sam said smiling. They maybe could stop everything from happening Azazel, Lilith, Dean’s deal, Angels, Seals, the apocalypse, the Cage, Eve, Leviathans, Mark of Cain and this didn’t include the deaths that they caused.

A loud crash was heard from inside Bobby’s house, they all took out their weapons that they kept close with them as they entered the house. _Dean_ observed the house to see nothing different that was until he saw a man wearing a trench-coat and with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“Cas ?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trench Coat wearing Angel and Dickbag Demon

_**A/N Finally Cas is here, now this is Cas from the future not the past just to clear that up anyway I hope you like this chapter.**_  
_**I don’t own Supernatural or any of the characters.**_

Sam and _Dean_ rushed over to Cas helping him up from the floor, “It worked, that’s very surprising”. Cas stated, nearly collapsing back onto the floor taking Sam and _Dean_ with him.

“ Woah, Let’s get you sat down.” _Dean_ said, sitting him down onto one of Bobby’s couches.

“You okay ?” Sam asked, A few days go he sounded like he was dying so he was worried about his friend.

“Wait that’s Cas” Dean asked looking at the ‘Angel’ wearing a trenchcoat, “ What is he a holy tax accountant ?”

“Dean” Sammy hissed, he can’t believe he just insulted a angel that could probably kill him.

“This is just a vessel” Cas answered.

“ Wait, You're possessing some poor bastard ?” Dean asked.

“He prayed for this and Sam, I am fine” Cas said, the conversation with past Dean remind him of the first time he talked to _Dean_ but without causing him harm. Cas turned to _Dean_ , “ _Dean_ , you look terrible.”

 _Dean_ laughed, “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to lie every now and again.”

“No, it wouldn’t kill me. I just … You …” Cas said.

“Forget it. How did you get here, what about your mojo ?” _Dean_ asked.

“My Grace, if that is what you are asking about isn’t fully repaired.” Cas stated.

“Then how did you get here ,”Sam questioned.

“A spell,” Cas answered.

“Hold on, is this the angel you were talking about ?” Bobby asked.

“Yes, this Cas or Castiel” Sam introduced them to the angel.

“So feathers, do you know what the hell is going on ?” Bobby said, the angel seemed fine and the boys seemed to like him however it’d take a lot more for him to trust the angel.

“I think it may be another angel,” Cas guessed,he remember the fear and emotion he felt when he couldn’t find either of the Winchesters.

“Why would another angel send me and Sammy back in time... ?” Dean asked.  
“ Don’t even get me started” _Dean_ interrupted himself, it’s not the first time or the last time that the angels dicked with their lives.

“I found these sigils,” Cas reached for the notebook which Sam was using earlier to make notes and drew the sigils. He showed _Dean_ and Sam who tilted their heads in unison.A habit they've picked up from Cas.

“Is that…” _Dean_ asked.

“Enochian, yes it is,” Cas answered, “ however I can’t read this kind of enochian.”

“OLANI send DA OLANI BALTOH OLLOG OL reap BAGLE I NENNI HARG” Sam muttered reading the enochian that Cas drew.

“Wait you can read this,” Cas asked, that isn’t possible only God himself and… the archangels… Lucifer and Michael of course.

“You can read and speak enochian, how…” _Dean_ then realised where he must of learnt it from and he shivered remembering that his baby brother spent nearly two centuries in the cage with two pissed off, dickbags, archangels.

“Woah, hold on a minute !” Dean shouted, getting everyone’s attention, “ What’s this Eno…”

“Enochian” Cas corrected.

“Enochian, whatever crap.” Dean finished, he hated being ignored and not knowing what’s going on.

Surprisingly it was Sammy who informed him, “ Enochian is an angelic language”.

“You never told me this.” _Dean_ said.

“ I forgot” Sam stated, wanting to change the subject. He actually never forgot but _Dean_ knows the cage is a sensitive topic; he could still feel Lucifer slash,cut,burn the Enochian words into his flesh and bones and he could still hear Michael teaching him the Enochian alphabet with every cut he did while the cage’s chain pierced his back.

“We should be focusing more on, how to get you all back to your own time.” Bobby said, sensing the kid wanted to change the subject.

“I could easily reverse the spell” Cas stated.

Sammy glanced at the floor while Cas informed Bobby what he would need for the spell. He spotted something in the corner of the room that glittered in the sunlight; Sammy picked it up and recognised it as the knife that Demon Dean tried to stab Sam with.

“What the,” Sammy muttered.

“Sammy,something wrong ?” Dean asked, getting everyone’s attention. Sam turned around and showed him and Bobby the knife.

“I don’t recognise any of these symbols, what kind of knife is this”. Bobby asked turning the knife around to examine it.

 _Dean_ smiled, “ That’s our ticket to defeating Azazel”.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Now what a pleasant surprise,” Azazel turned around to Sam and Dean. He smirked seeing the true hate and anger in their eyes ; this should be fun.

Azazel was about to walk forward when he noticed the devil’s trap on the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse that he was just about to walk into.

Azazel laughed, “ Did you honestly think I’d fall for that.”

It was Dean’s turn to smirk, “No”.  
_**~Flashback~**_

“You’re sure this will work ?” Dean asked, he wanted to gank this motherfucker even more now,learning about what he does to Sam but after their last attempt, it seemed like nothing could kill him,  
“I’m sure,” _Dean_ said, craving a devil’s trap into a sniper bullet and putting it into the sniper rifle, “ All, you two have to do is make sure I’ve got a clear shot and then leave the rest of the work to us”.  
**_~Flashback ended~_**  
Azazel felt the bullet entered his vessel’s body, powerless as the devil’s trap takes it’s hold.

“What, how…” Azazel hissed when suddenly he saw another Dean and Sam enter the room obviously older and more mature, “ _Dean_ ,Sam. What a pleasure.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I knew you, Winchesters had bad luck but time travel. Who would have thought.” Azazel sneered, putting his hands on his hip or his vessel’s really.

“I wouldn’t talking since you’re going to be dead in a few seconds,” Dean threatened, he just wanted to stab this dick in the face already.

Azazel just ignored the last comment and kept going trying to rile up Dean, “ Your Dad says ‘howdy’ by the way from down below”.

Dean was about to charge forward but was stopped by Sam and a look saying ‘don’t let him get to you’.

“Sam or should I say Sams. It’s good to see again.” Azazel said, pleased again to see his favourite special child. Azazel looked closer into Sam’s soul and saw how damaged it like it was skinned alive, with traces of grace on it.”

“Sam, Sam, Sam” Azazel turned to Sam, “ What’s happened to your soul it’s like you were skinned alive.”

Sam clenched his jaw, “ Because I have been by your father”.

“So you’ve met him then… Lucifer” Azazel said in awe, the thought of his plan working and freeing Lucifer from the cage.

“Same isn’t it that I’m destined to be Lucifer's vessel when I’m clean of Demon’s blood.” Sam stated bluntly then smirked at Azazel shocked face.

“You’re what !” Azazel roared in unison when Sammy shouted, “ I’m what !”

“Your plan fails” _Dean_ said, “ There’s no apocalypse, no Lucifer. Lilith’s dead so is Alastair, Ruby,Meg.”

“My Plan may fail but it isn’t all sunshine and daisies in your future” Azazel stated, feeling how broken their souls were and the darkness, the Mark of Cain that clouded _Dean’s_.

“I can see both of your souls and how broken… dead they are” Azazel said.

“I’ve had enough talking out of you” Dean said, he got out Ruby’s knife and quickly stabbed the Son of the bitch.

“That was for our mom, you son of a bitch” Dean said as the red and orange flashed inside Azazel’s vessels symbolising that he was dead.

“Now,”Sammy said turning to Sam and _Dean_ , “ You’ve both got a lot of explaining to do.”


	6. We Were So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester Luck had to kick in sooner or later

**A/N I hope you liked last chapter, I’m going to say there’s only going to be 2 more chapters after this and I am sorry this took so long to write.**

**I don’t own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

 

“I’m sure, you’ve all got a lot of questions” Sam said, wrapping his hands around the steaming cup of coffee as he sat down in Bobby’s kitchen with his brothers and younger self.

“Yeah, for example why did I ever  let you grow your hair that long” Dean pointed out to Sam’s hair.

“I’m tempted to just get some clippers  and cut in the middle of the night because it’s gotten so long”  _ Dean  _ said, making a clipper  action and going through Sam’s hair with it. 

Sam smacked his hand away and rolled his eyes unison with Sammy and said with Sammy, “My hair isn’t that long.”

Dean snorted, “Ok, Samantha.”

_ Dean _ snickered as Sam and Sammy gave them both their ‘bitch faces’ .

“Run, they’re giving us the bitch face.” _ Dean  _ joked making Dean laugh.

“Anyway,” Sam interrupted, “ I guess we should start when Dean comes back from Hell.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sammy were in shock, paralyzed from the information they were just given about the next 8 years of their lives.

“I can’t believe you were in Hell for a year and a half” Dean said, “ And drinking demoning blood, seriously Sam !”

“I’m repulsed by the idea of me chugging down demon’s blood but you can’t say much” Sammy contended, “ You worked with the King of Hell, have the Mark of Cain which turns you into a psychopathic killer and just a few hours ago your future self was a demon.”

“At least my decision actually did some good by killing the bitch.” Dean emphasized.

“ Alright that’s enough,”  _ Dean _ shouted, getting up from his chair abruptly, “ I know we have made a lot of mistakes in our lives but that’s why we’re changing it so that crap never happens.” 

 

Dean and Sammy looked down realising that they were being stupid because  those actions will never happen if they succeed.

 

“Now you can see why I call you boys, Idjits.” Bobby said,entering the room.

“Is the spell finished ?” Sam asked.

“Almost ,just waiting for your angel buddy to get the last ingredient.” Bobby answered.

On cue, Cas bursted through the door covered in cuts and scratches from head to toe with several bottles in hand.

 

“Cas, what happened ?.”  _ Dean _ asked.

“Fairies,” Cas explained, giving the bottles to Bobby, “ Three bottles of fairies dust.”   
_ Dean _ grimaced at the mention of fairies while Sam laughed seeing his expression.

“Can that be the last time we mention fairies.”  _ Dean  _  said, remembering that awful experience.

“I thought you wanted to kill all fairies” Sam mocked.

“ Little bastards.”  _ Dean  _ muttered while everybody else looked confused at Sam’s reference.

“Well with this last ingredient the spell should be ready.” Bobby confirmed going back to the living room with the others tailing behind.

 

The room was a mess, more than before if that could be said, ingredients were scattered around the room varying from cat skulls to angel feathers. In the middle of the room was a circle drawn in chalk with enochian symbols surrounding it.

 

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Sammy said.

“Yeah”  _ Dean _ replied.

“Here” Sam said, handing Sammy a small notebook, “It has every hunt I could remember and every major piece of time that you should avoid or do  so things don’t go to shit.”

“Thanks” Sammy said, already looking through it.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sammy nerdiness, “ We’ll try not to screw up the future.”

_ Dean  _ nodded and hugged Bobby,knowing this may be the last time they see him.

“ Don’t go all sentimental on me.” Bobby ordered, hugging Sam as well.

“ Yes,Sir”  _ Dean _ and Sam said in unison.

“Ok it’s ready.” Cas confirmed.

 

Sam, _ Dean  _ and Cas gathered in the circle as Bobby held a match over the bowl that held the mixed substances.

 

“Not so fast.”

 

Suddenly the match disappeared and three men appeared in the room.

One appeared to be the oldest in the group,looked to be well in his 40’s,nearly bald and had wrinkles however dressed in a smart suit while the two appeared much younger. One, african american dressed in a black suit and tie and the other in a trenchcoat.

 

“Son of a Bitch”  _ Dean  _ cursed.        


End file.
